saintaugustinebynightfandomcom-20200213-history
Gunn Shepard
Origin Gunn originally came from Colmar, France. He was born November 24th, 1703, with the birth name of Killian Michel Châtillon. Born into a noble family, Killian was the third son in a family of five. Being the youngest of his brothers, he was never burdened with responsibility, but was still encouraged to not defile the family name. However, he was never one to respect authority. Damien, Killian’s father, expressed his displeasure to his son, by trying to beat his disobedience out of him, though when finding out that it was doing no good, he kicked the boy to the streets. The thirteen year old had no idea of how to take care of himself. So in a fit of desperation, he joined the navy. There he abandoned his given name and bestowed himself a new one, Gunn Shepard. The teenager grew up among sailors known as privateers who soon became a greater family than the one he had been born into. Even though his mouth got him into plenty of trouble, his quick agility and wit won him many scrabbles, even earned him favor among the crew. The captain, Olivier Levasseur took a liking to Gunn, treating the lad as though he were his own blood, and they worked together through the three years as a privateer. Piracy In 1716, the captain decided that instead of returning home and turning in his ship, he would join the Benjamin Hornigold pirate company instead. Gunn eagerly joined his side, as a spirited sixteen year old. The sea life suited him well, as well as its freedoms. The teenager never left the man’s side for fourteen years. Together, along with fellow pirates John Taylor and Edward England, they perpetrated one of piracy's greatest exploits: the capture of the Portuguese great galleon Nossa Senhora do Cabo (Our Lady of the Cape) or Virgem Do Cabo (The Virgin of the Cape), loaded full of treasures belonging to the Bishop of Goa, also called the Patriarch of the East Indies, and the Viceroy of Portugal, who were both on board returning home to Lisbon. The pirates were able to board the vessel without firing a single broadside, because the Cabo had been damaged in a storm, and to avoid capsizing the crew had dumped all of its 72 cannon overboard, then anchored off Réunion island to undergo repairs.The booty consisted of bars of gold and silver, dozens of boxes full of golden Guineas, diamonds, pearls, silk, art and religious objects from the Se Cathedral in Goa, including the Flaming Cross of Goa made of pure gold, inlaid with diamonds, rubies and emeralds. It was so heavy, that it required three men to carry it over to Levasseur's ship. In fact, the treasure was so huge (estimated £100,000,000 in 1968) that the pirates did not bother to rob the people on board, something they normally would have done. When the loot was divided, each pirate received at least £50,000 golden Guineas (adjusted for inflation to 2008: £7,500,000), as well as 42 diamonds each. Gunn, Edward and Taylor split the remaining gold, silver, and other objects, with Levasseur taking the golden cross. On July 7, 1730 at five o’clock in the evening, was when Gunn was forced to say goodbye. Levasseur had been found near Fort Dauphin, Madagascar. He was then taken to Saint-Denis, Réunion and hanged for piracy. When he stood on the scaffold he had a necklace around his neck, containing a cryptogram of 17 lines, and threw this in the crowd while exclaiming: "Find my treasure, the one who may understand it!" What became of this necklace is unknown to this day, except by the man who caught it. Gunn deciphered the message, found the loot, and donated the pendant anonymously to a museum in France. While sitting on his riches, Gunn watched the mortals chase after the already pilfered treasure. It was during his time searching for his inheritance, that the man had been turned. Embrace It was just little over a month, on August 10th 1730, that Gunn had been embraced. A Toreador by the name of Nicolas-Guy Brenet. He was a well established French painter and was entranced by the pirate’s natural grace and beauty. Brenet asked Gunn if he would be a model for one of his paintings. Not one to turn down adoration, he accepted. A few portraits, and permission from the Prince, later, Gunn had been embraced. Then the pirate took off with his crew and sire to the seas. There he raided ships at night and learned what it meant to be kindred. Together they shared a century of looting, partying, and defiling, until finally parting in the U.S. New Orleans In December of 1814, Gunn went to New Orleans in time for a battle. During a night in a local tavern, he had over heard about a small army of pirates helping with defending New Orleans from the British. Looking for excitement, he signed up. The British began firing at the American lines on December 28, but were repulsed by an artillery crew manned by two of Lafitte's former lieutenants, Renato Beluche and Dominique Youx. While there was battle on land, Gunn commanded a garrison of ships at sea. Keeping the ground troops alive much more effectively. Although he earned recognition among the human military, he was far more pleased by the recognition he had received by the Prince of New Orleans, Cicero. Gunn had shown a great fondness of the Malkavian in jesters clothes. The two of them celebrated victory with the rest of the gather. Masked balls were the Prince's favorite and Gunn was more than happy to throw them. January 10th, 1815, two days after the battle ended, Gunn was present at a festival. An auction was going on and Gunn stood in the crowd, watching the procession. It was a flower auction, young virgin girls being sold to whoever would buy them. As a vampire, this held some interest to him. It wasn't long until a particular young woman caught his eye. She was introduced to the crowd by the name of Chastity Bernard, which Gunn found to be quite humorous. Though he learned later on that she preferred to be called Titania, or Tani for short. The natural dark haired beauty she possessed intrigued him enough to purchase her for a great sum of money. He kept her around for seven years, feeding off of her from time to time. Her wit and knack for technology fascinated him. She also gained the attention of a Tremere within the gather who gained permission, from Gunn and Cicero, to turn her. He knew it would have been more common for him to do it himself, but not one to be tied down by responsibilities, Gunn elected for the other man to take care of it. Gunn stuck around long enough for her sire to teach the young vampire about her new magical talents. After Gunn deemed she had learned enough, he took Tani with him to a new town, for new adventures. After her embrace, she decided to change her name for her new life. Now she goes by Myst. Gunn and Cicero still keep in touch from time to time. Both have been known to show up unannounced, and get together, for old time's sake. Chicago Over the past few centuries, before landing in the 1920’s, it had been mostly just Gunn and Myst. They forfeited the pirate life, after collecting the large inheritance Levasseur had left behind. Instead they had traveled back to France for a time, with Brenet for company. They hosted lavish parties that indulged in all of Gunn’s desires, but eventually he grew tired of them, and moved on. While Brenet stayed, Myst left with Gunn to travel around the globe, eventually taking root in the Americas. He expressed his fondness of New Orleans, but was in love with Chicago. The two vampires didn’t really call it home until Feb. 2, 1920. Already on their first night of arrival, there was already murder. As a man who craved violence just as much as he did pleasure, he couldn’t feel more at home. During his time he had spent as a kindred, Gunn’s sanity had steadily started to decline. He’d always had a sadistic nature, but it was becoming more prominent as time went on. Gunn had been know to be entirely kind one moment, to bashing someone’s skull in the next. He’s also been known to leave Myst behind on a whim, only to arrive a few months (or in some cases, years) later. He’s never given much of an explanation as to why, only that he was “bored”. In the city of gang wars and mafia elites, however, he found himself quite entertained. The man established himself well enough in the underworld to have his own (highly successful) prostitution ring. March 12th, 1925 was when Gunn and Myst had met the third member of their group, Sylas Smith, A.K.A. The Doctor. He had been working on medical experiments as a hobby, trying to formulate medicines for vampires. Meanwhile he worked as a night surgeon. Gunn met the man during a gather meeting, when Sylas had gone to the Prince to introduce himself, and become acknowledged. The fact that he was Cappadocian left many of the gather nervous, but only seemed to peak Gunn’s interest. He pursued the man and eventually convinced him to join his fold. Though not without much persuasion on his part. Though it wasn’t long until Gunn grew tired of the city and left again without any warning. Seattle After Gunn returned, the trio traveled around, much to the Doctor’s disdain. Eventually they settled roots in Seattle on October 5th, 1970. The 70’s were a great time for Gunn. It was when his addiction for drugs of any kind began to soar. The ‘free love’ was a convenient excuse for him to exploit the college crowd. His charming personality and good looks were no match for the already stoned twenty year olds. As a drug dealer, (thanks to the Doctor’s chemistry skills) Gunn managed to keep a whole herd and exploit their blood to other vampires. All with the Prince’s permission. The humans never knew of their time as blood donors, the lapse of time being blamed on the drug usage. It was a great investment that earned the trio plenty of wealth to sit comfortably on for some time. Every few years they brought it back into play again, earning more assets and favors. St. Augustine The three vampires stayed in Seattle until only recently. Gunn left from time to time, claiming that he needed a change. At times he would leave one, or both behind, depending on his mood. Though this time Gunn has decided to set new roots elsewhere. This time settling for St. Augustine, Florida. He had heard that it was the seat of the apocalypse that no one could remember, but somehow knew happened. Ever the victim of his curious nature, Gunn decided to go check it out. Though he didn’t want to go alone.Showing evidence to human police of Doctor’s involvement of organ trafficking, Gunn managed to get his reluctant companion, using Sylas’ new notoriety as an ‘excuse’ to leave. He knew Myst would have been more than willing to join, but Gunn elected to leave her behind, where he felt “she would be safe”. Eventually the Doctor found out about Gunn’s involvement and is currently displeased with the man. Even going to the point of living at his own haven, instead of with the other man like usual. Gunn tries to pass it off like he doesn’t care, by lavishing himself in luxury and good company. Already on his first night of joining the new gather, he started the plans to formulate a lavish party. The Toreador was introduced without the Doctor being present, presumably to be “too busy to deal with Gunn’s nonsense”. Though Gunn did manage to introduce him to the Prince a week later, after reminding him of the kindred laws. Personality & Appearance Being a Toreador, Gunn is a very social character by nature. He’s always vied for attention since he was a young boy and only developed the skills to earn it. He’s extremely extroverted, putting himself out there for others to see. Gunn’s also displayed extreme narcissism and is prone to intense violence. He’s been known to torture those he feeds on, but at the same time, he’s been known to take them in as lovers. This doesn’t mean that those closest to him are safe however. On various occasions, Gunn has also lashed out to both Myst and Sylas as well. Even though he likes to dole out pain, Gunn has always liked receiving it more. Since this is an outward display of trust, however, he’s only ever given that privilege to his two companions.Gunn is outwardly bisexual. Though he’s made the argument that he’d try anything once, “even a troll.” Even though he’s sociable, don’t be fooled into thinking he can’t fight. Years spent on ships have made him agile during his mortal life, but only enhanced during his embrace. Gunn also, given by his name, is highly skilled with firearms. In fact he’s known to have boasted about his time as a pirate, saying that he would, “capture ships by shooting the captain from across the water no matter the distance or conditions. The more impossible the shot was, the faster the crew would surrender.” Gunn has unnaturally pale skin given by his age. His hair is usually in a tousled mess and raven black in color, even sporting a tasteful amount of facial hair. He has an unnaturally bright blue color to his eyes, that change depending on his mood. At times when he is calm, they'll have a pale icy hue. Though many times people witness the electric blue orbs staring at them in desire and intrigue. He's overly fond of wearing tight clothes, such as leather or latex, and believes in the use of many accessories. Though what he will most commonly be seen in, is his favorite trench coat and his collar necklace, as well as small silver hoops, one in each ear. Gunn takes great pride in his appearance, all from his tattoos, down to the charcoal around his eyes. The tattoo that is the most obvious, is the miniature black diamond just at the corner below his left eye. Category:CharactersCategory:Toreador